


Hanging On

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [70]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested - can you do something Virgil/Brains after Lost Kingdom? Like Virgil checking Brains over or something?  needless to say, spoilers for that ep





	

Virgil had gotten used to the pressure in his chest every time one of his brothers stepped into danger.  It was what they did, who they were, and Virgil was fairly confident each of them had their own equivalent of that sudden weight that came down as each mission pivoted between success and failure.

With Brains, it’s different.

Right now, Virgil is stuck in Two, hovering over the flat ocean, locked in position above the featureless waves.  John’s patched him into the full dataset provided by Five’s scanners, but Virgil finds his eyes returning over and over again to the vitals, each monitor a steady line, colour-coded for quick reference.

Brains is a salmon-pink line, his vitals slightly elevated as adrenaline kicks him into high gear.  Over the open comms, Virgil can hear Brains’ heavy breathing, the _ooph_  as he jumps and lands, over and over again.  Sudden gasps mark close calls, small noises of satisfaction just audible over the sound of the mechanism locking into place.  On the scanners, Four and Fab One are bright sploshes of colour rising up, chasing the two smaller dots as they leap and jump and run higher and higher.

Virgil sits, perched on the edge of the jump seat, eyes flashing across the data, waiting for the pickup call.

 * * * 

Penny takes one for the team, takes on the duty of returning the Lemaires to the mainland.  Something about World Heritage wanting a word.

Virgil didn’t care; he locked them onto a course for home, handed over flight to the autopilot before pushing back from the controls.  Gordon was already gone, back down to the hold to check every inch of his newly remade Bird.

Virgil had half expected Brains to be down there too; instead, Brains hadn’t roused from his seat, his eyes staring sightlessly out the port window.  Virgil settled carefully into the other jump seat, turning to lean into Brains.  “Hey.”

Brains roused with a startled shake of his head.  “Oh, hello.”  He smiled, still a little over-bright and dazzling.  “T-t-that was quite the adventure.”

“I’ll bet.”  Carefully, Virgil took Brains hand, turning it over carefully to press his thumb on the palm, dragging it out off the fingers.  Brains’ wince told Virgil he’d found what he was looking for.  “Dangling from your fingertips looks great at the movies, but I wouldn’t recommend it as a climbing strategy for the novice,” Virgil chided gently.

“I’m s-s-surprised I didn’t just slip off at the first level,” Brains admitted with a self-effacing shrug.

“Adrenaline,” Virgil chuckled as he continued his gentle strokes, from wrist to fingertips.  “It’s one hell of a drug.”

Brains smile was bright, but faded quickly.  “S-s-sorry if I worried you.”

“Now why do you think that?” Virgil asked, never breaking his pattern.

“Because, when it’s you out there, I worry.”

Virgil faltered, just for a second, but he knew Brains noticed.  He forced himself back onto the pattern.  “Guess it’s just part of being a member of International Rescue.”

Brains was staring at their enjoined hands.  “I t-t-think I’d worry regardless,” he admitted softly. “Please don’t stop,” he added.

Virgil squeezed Brains’ wrist.  “But I really kind of want to hug you right now.”

Brains laughed in surprise.  “Oh, in that case, c-c-carry on.”

Their work suits clashed together, tools pressing in unfortunate angles.  But they’d all made it out, mission a success, everyone going home safe.

It was unsaid but understood between them that would have to be enough.


End file.
